Issolatha
| domains = Air, Chaos, Liberation, Madness, Travel | weapon = Shortbow | symbol = }} Issolatha is the goddess of the halflings who went against the pact that ended the Golden Age of E’n and prompted the first diaspora of the halflings. As such she was bound by the other gods, her speech garbled and her divine servants cast out of the Other World and made the mortal tengu. Her original portfolio is lost and she is now worshipped as a goddess of divination. She also controls madness and is the patron goddesss of Venza’s halflings and, though most have turned away from her worship, tengu. History In ancient days and other lands the goddess Issolatha ran with her favored children, the Kanxi, the halflings, through the Golden Fields like a wind through the grain. Her black-clad servants flew in her wake and darted around the Kanxi reveling in their flight and the presence of their goddess. This paradise was destined to end in black night and Issolatha knew the dark gods would delight in breaking her children. She approached her kin, Tanager of the Storm Lords, gods who reveled in the waves and spray and especially the freedom of the seas and asked his help. Initially he refused saying he was as bound as she to uphold the Pact but the goddess wheedled and begged and made promises until he consented to aid them. When the time came some of the halflings were prepared. When the storms rose up across the land they set out in their cobbled together boats for a distant land that Issolatha promised would be a new home to them. The Stormlords devastated the Golden Fields as they were bound to do but the seas remained calm with a shielding cloak of mist. The Kanxi knew that they wouldn’t escape the gaze of the gods and so volunteers trailed behind the main mass of boats. When Issolatha’s plan was discovered she delayed the gods as well she could but they sent the Storm Lords to crush the halflings. They and their kin shattered the trailing boats and washed the debris up onto the shore for the other gods to see. Those Kanxi who gave their lives so that the others could escape are called the Lost Guard and the tale is that when the halflings need them they will rise to defend them again. The Stormlords escaped the punishment meted out to Issolatha and her followers: the goddess was stripped of her portfolio, her ability to communicate with her followers muddled and left to find new spheres of command. Her black-clad servants were cast onto the Prime Path bereft of wings and the divine essence and made into the mortal tengu. Relationships Appearance and Emissaries Church of Sapo Worshipers and Clergy Notable Worshipers * Agno Phoenicus, initiate of the Revealer. * Eanos Setirav, inquisitor and former member of the Ears of the Whisperer. Temples, Shrines and Holy Sites Holy Texts Holidays Organizations The Ears of the Whisperer is a shadowy cult dedicated to Issolatha. Category:Divine Aspect Category:Counselor Category:Religion Category:Halflings